The Lightning Thief
by saltypeachy
Summary: Do not own PJO. The gang reads The Lightning Thief. Tratie and possible Thalico. I do requests for anything. Up for adoption,pm me for details.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Seeweed Brain!" yelled Annabeth. Percy turned and smiled, " What`s up?" " I found your myth." She replied. " My what?" He asked, confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes, " It's the story about what you have done and your thoughts." Percy turned red. " My thoughts?" " Yes, is there something I should know?" She said raising an eyebrow. " Of course not." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. " Ewww." Exclaimed Thalia and Nico. " Well then don`t watch." retorted Annabeth. Grover,Conner, and Travis ran over. " We heard screaming." Said Travis. " Not that we were watching or anything." Conner cut in. That earned him a smack from Travis and Grover. " Hey, hey , be nice." " Can we just read the books?" Annabeth said annoyed. " What books?" we everyone asked except Percy. " Percy will explain on the way to the woods." "Why me?" Percy protested. Annabeth kissed him. "Get a room." said Travis. " One day that will be you and Katie." replied Conner. This time receiving a killer glare. " Okay I want to read first." Thalia volunteered. Annabeth gave her the book. " I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."

okay so thats the first chapter of my first story so i hope u like it and i might put some thalico and for sure tratie let me know what u think


	2. Chapter 2

" I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher." Thalia began.

" Naughy, naughty Percy." Travis said.

" What did she ever do to you?" Nico put in.

" Shut up." Said Percy. **Look I didn't want to be a half-blood**.

" Why not?" Annabeth asked.

" Keeping reading and you will find out."

" Ohhh, a mystery." Conner whispered. **If you reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is close this book right now.**

"Ok." Grover said, attempting to close the book.

"Bug off." Thalia said, pushing him away. **Believe whatever lie your mom or dad this you about your birth and try to lead a normal life. **

" I don't think that will work." Travis said.

" Really." Nico said sarcastically. **a half- blood is dangerous and it's scary, most if the time it gets you killed in painful nasty ways. **

"Oh that's why." Annabeth said sadly. Percy gave her a hug. **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great, read on. But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside stop reading immediately.  
**

" What if you are just sick?" questioned Travis. Everyone sighed.

" Deal with it." Grover replied. **You might be one of us, and once you that it's only a matter of time before they sense it too and they'll come for you. Don't say i didn't warn you. **

" You didn't warn me" Travis and Conner said together.

" You people are so annoying." Percy complained.

" I know right." Everyone turned to see Katie Gardner.

" Come to see Travis?" Conner smirked, causing Travis to beat him up while Annabeth and Thalia filled Katie in. **My name is Percy Jackson. **

" I didn't know that." Nico said.

" Nice to meet you." Travis added holding out his hand.

" Shut up and let Thalia read." Katie said smacking his arm.

" Ow." He whined.

" Continue." Grover nudged. **l`m twelve years old. Until a few months ago I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

Travis opened his mouth to say something but Katie glared at him.

" Thank you." Percy said smugly. Travis stuck his tounge out.

"Ok I'm going to read now." Thalia said like she was talking to little kids.

" You do that." Nico replied in the same voice. She rolled her eyes. **Yeah you could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last may when our sixth grade class took a trip to Manhattan. Twenty eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient greek and roman stuff. I know it sounds like torture-**

Annabeth glared at Percy.

" Oh look at the time, we should head to lunch." He ran off just as the conch sounded.

" Did he have a watch?" Katie asked.

" I don't think so." Travis answered. They all walked to lunch.

**Heeeyy! so yeah i know i cut it but ill finish it in the next one. i will try to update asap and as much as i can. Review por favor:) Hope you like it**.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone here?" Annabeth asked.

" Yes teacher." Conner replied.

" When will you ever grow up?" Katie questioned.

" When you admit you like Travis." Conner retorted. Travis and Katie blushed.

" We don't like each other." Travis denied.

" Let's start the book." Percy interrupted.

"Go ahead Thalia."

"Thank you Nico." **Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner Was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He has thinning hair and scruffy beard and a frayed twead jacket which always smelled like coffee.****  
**

" I like coffee!" Travis yelled.

" That's nice, and we care why...?" Katie replied. Travis looked over.

"Am I hearing Travis give me a hug?" Katie`s eyes widened.

"No you didn't."

" Are you sure cause that's what i heard?" Katie opened her mouth but was interrupted by Nico.

" I think we should move on." **"You ****wouldn't think he would be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"That's part of the reason you fall classes." Annabeth commented.

" Thanks."Percy said sarcastically.

" Awe you know I love you." Annabeth replied kissing him. **I hoped this trip would be okay. At least i hoped I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy was I wrong.****  
**

" As always." Thalia smirked. Percy pouted.

"Awe come here." Annabeth said while hugging him and it slowly turning it to a make out session.

"I think we should go." whispered Grover. Slowly and quietly everyone for up and got ready for bed.

sorry i didnt update sooner my computer is a complete piece of crap i can only handle it for a little bit hence the short chapters


End file.
